As well known, generally, shoes for absorbing shocks applied thereto are worn to reduce the shocks occurring when a wearer walks or exercises and thus to keep his walking or exercising at more stable positions, which prevents his fatigue from getting serious, and when the shoes are worn, the shocks are all absorbed such that the wearer can previously avoid the generation of the troubles in his knee joints.
FIGS. 1 to 3 show one example of conventional shock absorbing shoes (which is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0196729). As shown in the drawings, a pumping device of the conventional shock absorbing shoe 1 includes a shoe 1 includes a cushion body 7 that is disposed between an cuter sole 3 and a middle sole 5 of the shoe 1, for absorbing shocks in accordance with the variation of the pressure applied from a wearer's feet and that has front and back air chambers 9 and 11 formed in the cushion body 7 in such a manner as to be disposed at the front and back portions of the cushion body 7, respectively, for sucking air from the outside and exhausting the air filled in the interior of the shoe 1 to the outside, and an air pressure adjusting assembly 13 that is adapted to control streams of airflow of the front and back air chambers 9 and 11.
The air pressure adjusting means 13 includes: an automatic pump 15 that is provided with a suction valve 17 at one side thereof for sucking air from the outside therethrough, and with a check valve 19 that communicates with the back air chamber 11 and exhausts air to the inside of the back air chamber 11, at the other side thereof; and a pressure adjusting valve 21 that is connected to a connecting tube 23 for connecting the front air chamber 9 with the back air chamber 11 and is disposed at an exhaust tube 25 that is adapted to exhaust the air in the front and back air chambers 9 and 11 to the outside. The connecting tube 23 is provided with a Side protrusion piece 27 that is adapted to guide the air in the front air chamber 9 to the exhaust tube 25, at a central portion thereof, and the automatic pump 15 is operated by the pressure applied from a wearer's foot. The automatic pump 15 and the front and back air chambers 9 and 11 are formed to the same height for the sake for convenience at a time of manufacturing.
The suction valve 17 serves to suck the air from the outside and to move the air to the interior of the automatic pump 15, and the check valve 19 serves to exhaust the air to the back air chamber 11 by means of the pressure of the automatic pump 15. The pressure adjusting valve 21 is operated in such a manner that the air in the front air chamber 9 is exhausted to the outside by means of the pressure of shocks, thereby implementing the circulation of air between the inside and outside of each of the front and back air chambers 9 and 11.
Under the above construction, as the front and back portions of the outer sole 30 are sequentially depressed by the pressure applied from the wearer's foot, the automatic pump 15 operates to suck the air from the outside to the back air chamber 11. Thus, the air in the back air chamber 11 is moved to the front air chamber 9 by the pressure of the wearers foot and by the air exhausted from the check valve 19. As a result, the air in the front air chamber 9 is exhausted to the outside via the pressure adjusting valve 21 by the pressure of shocks applied to the shoe 1.
In this case, a reference numeral 29 that is not explained above denotes an adjusting body and 31 denotes a suction tube.